walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
García Home
The García home is a location that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. Pre-Apocalypse A two-story modernized house in a residential Baltimore neighborhood prior to the outbreak was owned by the García Family prior to the outbreak. David García claimed primary ownership while his family and parents were living in the house. The house did not have a garage. When the eldest of the family, Salvador, became ill with a case of terminal cancer, Hector came to stay with the family to be with his brother during his final days. David implored Javier to join them before their father died, but Javier was unable to get to the house before Salvador passed. Post-Apocalypse Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Javier only arrives at David's house on foot having barely missed their father's death one night. He find David drinking several cans of beer on the porch of the house with the rest of the family inside. David breaks the news of Salvador's death to a dismayed Javier before striking him and berating him for not doing enough for the family. Before David could continue, Gabriel interrupts and asks why they were fighting. Javier dispels the situation, (Determinant) David telling his son to go back inside. The two brothers each sit back down on the porch, David apologizing and giving Javier a beer can. He tells Javier that he loves him and only wants him to be around longer. Javier can be defensive or resigned while talking to David, the former causing some resentment between them for their differing lifestyles and their inability to conform. Kate discovers Javier out on the porch and hugs him, offering her condolences for Salvador's death. She notices the fresh bruise on Javier's face, sighing her displeasure with David as he ignores her. Javier and Kate enter the house as David remains on the porch. Javier goes to speak to his mother as she grieves over her husband's death. She initially slaps him and shouts at him for his untimely tardiness before breaking down into sobs in his arms. Hector had offered to take care of the body, but he tells his sister-in-law that he was unable to get a signal out of the house. Mariana goes to Salvador's room and discovers him moving. Thinking him to have just awoken from his sleep, she takes his cup and goes to refill it with water. Salvador's widow tells her that she does not need to refill his cup anymore when she explains what she was doing. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, everyone follows her upstairs to his room. Hector, after getting Mariana out of the room and in the hands of her stepmother, finds Salvador standing in the room as if he had not been deathly ill in the days before. He approaches his seemingly alive brother, asking how this was possible. Salvador attacks his brother, shoving him into the closet and biting him on the arm. David and Javier intervene to restrain their father, their mother soon arriving to assist in calming Salvador, not knowing that he was a walker. Salvador bites his wife on the cheek, drawing a large amount of blood and stunning her. Javier and Kate both attempt to stem the bleeding as Salvador overwhelms David and nearly bites him too. Javier breaks a part of the bedframe, quietly apologizes to his father, and strikes him in the head as the children scream. With Salvador dead for good, David recovers quickly to help his mother to Salvador's car to drive her to the hospital. Hector and Javier get Gabriel and Mariana to the van as Kate drives after David. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Before the outbreak and after Javier was expelled from professional baseball, Javier lived with his brother while he was recovering from his job loss. Kate washes the dishes in the sink as Javier tries to help. She rejects his assistance playfully, telling him that she had to do it a certain way lest David become irritated. She and Javier discuss David's refusal to let Javier get close to him again, Kate advising Javier that he needed to talk to him about it. Javier informs her of his decision to leave the house as soon as he was in a ready position to do so now that he had lost his job. He talks about the possibility of traveling and seeing the world, Kate jokingly asking if she could join him. Kate accidentally smashes one of David's glasses in the sink and cuts open her palm when trying to clean it up. Javier helps to cover her wound, but Kate is concerned over David's reaction. Soon after, her husband enters the kitchen and discovers his glass in several pieces. He snaps at his wife for having destroyed something his dead commanding officer had given to him, leading to an argument over why they did not have a dishwasher. Javier tries to tell them that they were both overreacting over a simple mistake, (Determinant) but David shifts his anger to Javier instead. Javier fires back at him by telling him that Kate would leave him and that she told him so. (Determinant) Kate staunchly denies the allegation and scolds Javier for his careless and false claims before David orders him to pack his belongings within three days and leave. (Determinant) "Above The Law" Javier and Kate, three months since they had last seen David drive off to the hospital with his mother, venture outside of their house to scavenge their neighbor's propane. The house had been fortified with boards over the doors and front windows, preventing the candlelight inside from being seen by anyone outside of the house. When Javier and Kate return to the house without the propane they had searched for, they find Gabriel and Mariana sleeping downstairs. They try to avoid waking the children as they discuss leaving the house to find a safer place, but Gabriel rouses and asks why they were leaving. Kate tries to explain that they were not safe where they were and they were running out of supplies, but Gabriel says that if they needed help, they could just ask his friends. Kate and Javier then reveal to Gabriel that his friend had died and turned, consoling him over his grief. Javier says that David might not return to the house, so they would have to leave. Gabriel volunteers to leave a note for his father to explain why they were not home in case he did come back. The family scavenges the house for whatever they wanted to take with them before they all go to the van and drive away from the city. "From The Gallows" In a flashback, Javier, David and Salvador are playing dominoes. Salvador reveals that he has cancer. Inhabitants Survivors *''Salvador García'' - Head of the García family. (Formerly) *''Mrs. García'' - Wife of Salvador. (Formerly) *''Hector García'' - Brother of Salvador. (Formerly) *David García - Son of Salvador and father of Gabriel and Mariana. (Formerly) *Kate García - Wife of David and stepmother of Gabriel and Mariana. (Formerly) *Javier García - Brother of David and son of Salvador. (Formerly) *Gabriel García - Son of David and brother of Mariana. (Formerly) *''Mariana García'' - Daughter of David and sister of Gabriel. (Formerly) Deaths *Salvador García - Died of cancer in his bed; reanimated and struck in the head with part of a bed frame by Javier. (Alive and Zombified) Appearances Season Three *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback) *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Flashback) *"Above The Law" (Flashback) *"From The Gallows" (Flashback) Trivia *The García home is the only location that appears in more than one flashback in the Video Game (not including "400 Days"). Category:Video Game Locations Category:García Family